


i must be dreaming

by blueforhim



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueforhim/pseuds/blueforhim
Summary: thomas has a dream about his best friend newt, and newt just really wants to hear about it.





	i must be dreaming

Thomas hadn’t realized how much he really liked Newt until he dreamt of him. So when he woke up and remembered that him and Newt lived in the same condo, his heart started to beat faster.

“Good mornin’ Tommy!” Newt says suddenly as he enters the kitchen, and Thomas is so startled he trips over his own feet and lands hard on the floor.

“Warn a guy next time you enter a room, would you?” Thomas snaps.

He quickly picks himself up and storms out of the kitchen and over to the couch. Newt, who’s taken back and confused, is right on his tail and takes a seat right next to him.

“Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, hm?”

Thomas sighs and leans back into the couch. “I’m sorry. I just had a weird dream last night, that’s all.”

His words seem to peak Newt’s interest. “Oh, really? About what?”

“Er, well…” Thomas tries to crack as smile as he looks up at Newt. “You?”

“Okay, why’s that so embarrassing then?” Newt asks.

Thomas shuffles uncomfortably next to Newt. “It wasn’t just a ‘we’re bros’ dream.”

“Oh,” Newt smirks. “Didn’t we admit that we had crushes on each other when we moved in together anyway? That’s still a thing, right?”

“Yeah, of course. We’ve just never acted on it ‘cause you know, we’re both busy people, so even though we like each other you’re still my best friend. I shouldn’t be having anything but bro dreams about you.”

Newt raises his eyebrow at Thomas. “You flirt with me all the time, Tommy.”

“That’s… different,” Thomas says under his breath.

“Oh, really? You think flirting with me in person means less than a dream? You’re really freaking out over something make-believe? You realize there’s absolutely no logic behind that,” Newt laughed.

“You see, Newt, that’s where you’re wrong. If you were there you’d understand!” Thomas responds defensively.

“Tommy, if you’re so worried about this… why don’t you just tell me about this dream you had?” Newt suggests. “I think it’ll calm you down. Maybe after this, you won’t fall on the floor next time I walk into a room.”

Thomas feels his face heat up as Newt scoots closer and watches him intently. Maybe Newt was right, he thinks. There was no reason for him to be so shaken up by a dream when they flirted with each other all the time anyway. But that’s all it was. They were busy so they never made anything out of it — something that they both had no issues with, because they were together all the time anyway — but if something were to happen, they’d let it happen. It just never did.

Thomas was just worried that his dream would make things uncomfortable. After all, he never knew if Newt had thought about acting on his feelings. Thomas knew his feelings had intensified over time, so what if that, and the fact that they weren’t anything official, made things weird for Newt? They had feelings for each other, but now he was overthinking it. What if Newt’s feelings weren’t the same as his feelings?

He came to the conclusion that Newt was right. Telling him the dream might help calm him down.

“So you and I were both staying in San Francisco or something, I think I saw the Golden Gate Bridge? We were both really excited to be there at the same time. I think the whole thing behind it was that we were close friends on social media, so this would be our first in person meeting.”

Newt nods. “Long distance best friends finally united? That’d be fun. Not that I don’t get the same kind of thrill every time you come home from work.”

Thomas can’t stop himself from blushing at that. Maybe Newt’s feelings weren’t too far off.

“You invited me over to the cute little house you were staying in, and so I told my family I was meeting up with you since you were staying nearby. I had to walk through all this touristy crap to get there, it was jam packed and kind of irritating to get through, but it got me excited,” Thomas pauses and looks at Newt with a genuine smile. “It hit me that we weren’t stuck so far away from each other. We had finally collided, and I was finally getting to meet you.”

“Here’s how I know this is unrealistic,” Newt pipes up. “There’s absolutely no way that you could walk through a tourist area in a new city and not get lost. But go on.”

He glares at Newt and playfully shoves his thigh. “Whatever, don’t call me out right after I wake up. As I was saying, I finally found the house and I was too scared to knock so I texted you. Next thing I know, the door flies open, you let me inside, and we hugged for the longest time. Then we went to your room and we were just laying on your bed together, having fun, talking about life… all that fun stuff. I think you were a bit nervous because you weren’t talking that much, but I talked enough for the both of us.”

“Yeah, that one’s true in both worlds. Sorry, Tommy.”

“Newt, quick question?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know how to give a serious reply?”

“Tommy, you were nervous about this! I’m just trying to break the tension,” Newt defends himself. “Now continue, I’m liking where this is going. It’s adorable.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, but he can feel himself tense up again when Newt scoots himself closer. They’re sitting so close that their bodies are touching, and Thomas is trying his hardest not to scream. He’s wondering if Newt feels the same.

He pushes his feelings to the side and continues. “The sun started to set, so I said I better get home before it got dark. We got up and you led me to the door, we hugged, and then all of a sudden you kissed me on the cheek. Then I left and walked back to where my family was staying. I opened my messages and saw one from you, which read ‘you didn’t kiss me on the cheek when I kissed you on yours’ with a little sad face next to it. I just looked at it and said a holy shit to myself.”

Thomas isn’t keen on explaining this next part to Newt, but he knows that if he doesn’t, Newt will bother him about it for the rest of his life. So he keeps talking.

“The next day came along. I came back over in the evening, you were super excited, and again, we just sat on your bed together. But this time… things were different. We were sitting super close…” Thomas trails off as he catches Newt’s eye.

“How close?” Newt wonders. Him and Thomas are already touching, but Newt somehow manages to push their bodies closer together. To make it even better, Newt wraps an arm around his waist. “Like this?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Thomas replies, his voice shaky. “So you get up all suddenly without saying anything and just walk outside to stare at the sunset for like, ten minutes, without any reasoning. Then you ran back in all abruptly, jumped on the bed, and just… started kissing me. And then I woke up.”

“Hm,” Newt mumbles. “That’s it?”

“Yeah,” Thomas laughs nervously. “Pretty embarrassing, right?”

He notices Newt is tracing his finger around on his thigh. There’s tension, and Thomas can’t figure out whether it’s a joke or not. Newt’s never acted like this towards him before.

“Maybe I should just—” Thomas tries to remove himself from the couch, but he’s cut off by Newt keeping him tugged down.

“Tommy,” Newt whispers. He’s so close, Thomas can feel his breath hot on his face. His heart is in his throat as he watches Newt’s eyes flicker to his lips. “If you wanted kiss me so bad, you could’ve just said so.”

Before Thomas can process what Newt’s just said, he’s yelping at a sudden new feeling. Newt is kissing him. It takes Thomas a second to respond to what’s happening, but when he does, he doesn’t know why he didn’t bring this up to Newt earlier.

Newt’s lips move against his, soft but desperately. Thomas’ hands found their way through Newt’s hair and tugged his head closer as their lips moved together.

Thomas is every bit terrified, but he can’t help himself melt into the kiss. The arm Newt has around his waist pulls him closer, the other tugging on Thomas’ shirt. Thomas feels like his whole body is in flames, and he wonders if it feels this good for Newt. The previous tension between them is out the window, and Thomas couldn’t be happier.

They pull apart after a long while, both breathing heavily with smiles on their faces. Thomas is still in a state of bliss, and Newt’s hair is sticking up in every direction, but there’s a weight lifted off both of their shoulders.

“Ya still think reality isn’t as real? Has the intensive flirting paid off yet?” Newt asks.

“Yeah, I change my mind,” Thomas nods quickly. “I can’t dream that up every night.”

“Won’t have to if we make it a regular thing,” Newt smirks.

Thomas is really glad he decided to tell Newt about his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally something i wrote and never proofread i promised my friend ellie i’d post it so here it is
> 
> follow me on twitter @blueforhim if you enjoyed!


End file.
